Some automobiles are equipped with one or more embedded remote controllers, such as, e.g., an embedded universal garage door opener. Once programmed, the controller may be used to open and close a door (e.g., a garage door) of an entryway (e.g., a garage connected to the vehicle user's residence) when the controller is activated.